prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil Has a Face
The Devil Has a Face is the fourth episode in Season 1 of Ravenswood. ''It aired on November 12, 2013. Synopsis The episode opens at the graveyard right after the seance. Miranda is searching for Abby and spots her with the four other high school students killed in the fire. They see Miranda and run away. Then a lightning bolt strikes and Abby’s grave is sliced down the middle. Back at the carriage house, Caleb is writing an email to Hanna. Miranda comes in his room to tell him about her Abby sighting but he’s in a really bad mood–he misses his girlfriend and hates that he got off the bus at Ravenswood. He tells Miranda he’s having trouble with the email to Hanna because he doesn’t know how to tell her everything that’s happened. Meanwhile, Olivia and Luke are in their kitchen talking about what happened that night. Luke tells her to leave it all alone, although Olivia says they really need to figure it all out and that this group of misfits isn't the problem. Over at Remy’s, she goes to get some water in the kitchen and sees her glass filling up with blood and not water. She drops the glass, screaming, and someone comes up from behind her. It’s her dad. She was just hallucinating, the cup only had water in it. When she looks out the window, she sees a raven sitting on the sill. The next day, the four of them reunite and talk about what happened. Luke is pretending that nothing happened but Olivia says it’s because he hasn’t dealt with his father’s death. He leaves them and heads to school on his bike, and a raven flies into his wheel, making him lose control and crash on the ground, hurting his knee. Raymond Collins runs into Olivia and her mom on the street. Something looks a little interesting between him and Rochelle. He talks about wanting to call her after the funeral. Then, he outs Olivia about the party at Caleb’s the night before. Olivia and her mom are talking about him in the car and Olivia finds out they were friends back in high school. She asks her mom why she never had him over to the house. She says that Olivia's father never really liked him. At the graveyard, Caleb is taking pictures of Abby’s broken tombstone so that he can show her family and maybe get some answers. Then he spots an old lady taking some flowers from a grave so he approaches her and tells her she can’t do that. She recognizes him as Caleb Rivers, the other Caleb Rivers, and mentions a man named Henry who was Caleb’s brother. Remy finds Henry’s info on the Gazette’s subscription list via her cell phone. As they’re talking about this, they see hands pushing a white sheet over a grave site. Caleb lifts it up, only to see the word “Go” appearing in the dirt. Remy and Caleb head to the old people’s home to find Henry who is shocked to see Caleb. The three of them are playing chess and Caleb tells him about the accident and asks him about the five pact. He replies with, “You’re careless, boy. You have to pay more attention to your moves.” Olivia heads to Caleb’s house only to find Miranda there. They talk about Raymond and Rochelle’s conversation. Miranda tells her Creepy Collins has all sorts of clippings of her father’s death. We find out her dad was stabbed, and Miranda invites Olivia to come over when he’s not there to look through his things. Luke has to join a play to get his grade in history back up. Turns out he will be playing the opposite of Olivia’s ex-best friend Tess. After practice, the two meet up by the lockers and say they both want to drop out of the play because of the tension between her and Olivia. She also admits to using Olivia as a VIP pass to hang out with a certain crowd and she wants him to pass on the message that she’s sorry. Meanwhile, back at Caleb’s, Miranda is sitting at the computer finishing his letter to Hanna with her mind. She starts sobbing at the thought of Caleb being in a relationship.Next Miranda goes into her uncle's office and he comes in, but he can’t see her. He goes straight to the cabinet and pulls out a knife and shines it. Olivia’s voice rings in Miranda’s head that her father was stabbed. When Caleb returns home, Miranda tells him the email to Hanna is written, but he gets upset. He says that his feelings aren’t irritation–it’s confusion. They hear a knock on the door–it’s Henry, drenched in sweat. He takes a key necklace off and hands it to Caleb, saying, “You must know what you’re up against, boy. You must know.” Caleb shows the keys to Remy and she recognizes one of them as belonging to the old county courthouse–which is what their school used to be. There are a bunch of rooms in the basement that haven’t been renovated yet. So they decide to go check them out.While they head out on their mission, Miranda takes Olivia to Ray’s office to look around. They uncover jars of hair and realize that Miranda’s locks are in there as well. She’s so angry, the jar explodes and she disappears from the office and ends up on the other side of the graveyard gate. Olivia is still in the office when the drawers start opening and closing on their own and a heart in a jar starts turning a different color. She runs away–as she should! Tess and Luke end up both staying in the play. As they’re talking about things, she kisses him to “practice” for that scene and he gets mad at her. She tells him it’s like the honey-roasted penis incident all over again. In 7th grade she had a mouth full of metal and a lisp. At the carnival, she ordered a bag of nuts and that was her nickname for a year. Honey-roasted penis. Remy and Caleb are at the school, trying the keys out. One of the doors is successful! They walk in and see a bunch of junk, along with a box that one of the key fits into–although the key breaks when Caleb tries to use it because it’s so old and rusty. Then the door shuts behind them! Back in the auditorium, Luke is practicing for the play when Miranda approaches him and asks him if Caleb is there. Then she notices her mother is sitting in one of the chairs. Luke is upset when he sees the others at the school investigating. “I’m not a part of this,” he says right before a large steel piece from backstage falls in his direction. Caleb is able to save him by pushing him out of the way. Later that night, Luke is over at Remy’s and they’re talking about everything. He admits that he kissed Tess. Even if it was for the play, he said it felt good because it reminded him what it felt like before the curse. She tells him to leave.Caleb goes to Ray’s office and accuses him of the collection of the hair. He asks where Miranda is and goes to the drawers but nothing is in there. Back at his room, he throws down one of the boxes he took from the basement room at the school. It finally opens! Although, we can’t see what’s in there. The episode ends with Miranda and her mother walking towards a door and white light. The walk in the door and the door slams shut. Cast Main Cast * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Nicole Anderson as Miranda Collins * Brett Dier as Luke Matheson * Merritt Patterson as Olivia Matheson * Britne Oldford as Remy Beaumont Guest Cast *Haley Lu Richardson as Tess *Steven Cabral as Raymond Collins *Justin Bruening as Benjamin Price *Luke Benward as Dillon *Henry Simmons as Simon Beaumont *Laura Allen as Rochelle Matheson *Ashley Holliday as Miranda's mom *Grant James as Henry Rivers Featured Music 1. "All I Want" by Perrin Lamb 2. "Fire Between" by Grapell Quotes Gallery Images 960038_237459403086794_1250806913_n.jpg 993458_654287237949684_1644151742_n.png 1012719_654286661283075_350552500_n.png 1391484_654289717949436_1294329749_n.png 1391877_654286821283059_2131296128_n.png 1392443_588521997850435_33586334_n.jpg 1395405_654286477949760_1437986186_n.png 1425705_654286494616425_716799607_n.png 1425761_654288407949567_1574714271_n.png 1453454_654290307949377_473238197_n.png 1455146_237459309753470_2457980_n.png 1459802_654286941283047_58874571_n.png 1461737_654289844616090_1959384703_n.png 1463516_654288637949544_338422909_n.png 1467458_654289504616124_1853519623_n.png Long_lost_relative.png Tumblr_mu5l1aLVm61sh3xdwo1_500.png Videos Ravenswood - Episode 4 Freeform Ravenswood - Episode 4, Clip Luke and Tess Freeform Navigational Category:Ravenswood Episodes